Un Legado Envenenado
by anny26cullen
Summary: Los términos de aquel testamento la ataban a Edward Cullen un griego rico e irritantemente arrogante que, por si eso fuera poco, le había partido el corazón
1. Argumento

Argumento:

_Los términos de aquel testamento la ataban a un griego rico e irritantemente arrogante que, por si eso fuera poco, le había partido el corazón_

_Años después de abandonar a Bella, Edward Cullen reapareció con sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa arrebatadora, desafiando su determinación de no volver a caer bajo sus encantos. Pero Edward no había podido borrar a la preciosa inglesa de sus pensamientos. Y se había prometido que, si alguna vez se casaba, no sería por sentido de la responsabilidad, sino por simple y puro deseo. _


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Esto es sólo una adaptación con los personajes de la saga Twilight.**

Bella comprobó la hora al llegar al aparcamiento del bufete de abogados Messrs Mayhew and Morrison, en Dorchester. Eran las tres menos cinco minutos de una fría tarde de abril, lo cual significaba que llegaba con cinco minutos de adelanto y que el trayecto desde Londres había sido rápido.

Sin embargo, tenía una sensación de nostalgia. Siempre la tenía cuando volvía a Dorset, su localidad natal. Y esta vez, llevaba mucho tiempo sin volver; exactamente cuatro años, desde el entierro de su padre, Charlie.

Abrió su bolso, sacó la carta del abogado y la leyó una vez más. Se limitaba a confirmar la fecha de la lectura del testamento de la señora Isobel Cullen.

Cuando devolvió la carta al bolso, los ojos se le habían humedecido. La señora Cullen, empleada de su padre durante muchos años, no se había olvidado de ella ni había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho en su infancia: que algún día, le regalaría su preciosa colección de figuras de porcelana.

Bella se miró en el retrovisor del coche. Sus veteados y grandes ojos marrones parecían brillar con algunos tipos de luz, hasta el punto de que alguien había dicho en cierta ocasión que parecían sacados de la vidriera de una catedral. Era de rasgos regulares, nariz pequeña y piel clara. Y aquel día, se había recogido su densa melena caoba en un moño.

Salió del coche y se dirigió al bufete de abogados. La recepcionista alzó la cabeza al verla y sonrió.

–Buenas tardes. Soy la señorita Swan.

–Ah, sí… buenas tardes, señorita Swan –la chica se levantó y la llevó hacia uno de los despachos–. El señor Mayhew la está esperando.

John Mayhew, socio principal del bufete, se levantó para saludarla y estrecharle la mano. Era un hombre bajo, de cejas tan pobladas como blancas y bigote tan blanco como las cejas.

–Gracias por venir, Bella.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. John era un viejo conocido de Bella; el hombre que había llevado los asuntos legales de su padre.

–Siéntate, por favor –continuó el abogado–. Tenemos que esperar a la otra parte interesada… pero supongo que llegará enseguida.

John acababa de terminar la frase cuando la puerta se abrió. Bella giró la cabeza y su mente se llenó inmediatamente de recuerdos.

No lo podía creer.

Era Edward. El sobrino nieto de Isobel, el chico del que una vez había estado enamorada, el chico con quien se había iniciado en el amor.

Pero desde entonces habían pasado diez años; toda una vida.

Intentó controlar su nerviosismo y lo miró. Seguía siendo el hombre más guapo y más sensual con quien había estado. Su corte de pelo era algo más formal de lo que recordaba, pero sus labios, que la habían besado tantas veces, no habían cambiado en absoluto. Llevaba un traje que hacía justicia a su cuerpo delgado y poderoso y una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto.

Edward le devolvió la mirada y ella tragó saliva.

–Creo recordar que os conocéis –dijo John–, pero por si acaso, permitidme que haga las presentaciones.

–No te molestes, John –intervino Edward–. Nos conocimos hace muchos años, cuando yo iba a visitar a mi tía abuela en vacaciones. ¿Qué tal estás, Bella?

Edward le estrechó la mano y el corazón de Bella se aceleró al sentir el contacto de sus largos dedos.

–Bien, gracias –contestó con naturalidad–. ¿Y tú?

–Muy bien.

Edward se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones que estaban frente a la mesa de John y lanzó una mirada rápida a su vieja amiga.

La pálida y, a veces, lánguida Bella se había convertido en una mujer refinada y extraordinariamente atractiva que exhibía todos los atributos de la naturaleza femenina. Llevaba una chaqueta azul, una camisa de color crema y unos pantalones negros, con zapatos de tacón alto. Al ver que la miraba, abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo; pero John volvió a hablar y Edward no tuvo más remedio que prestarle atención.

Tras los preliminares de rigor, el abogado abrió una carpeta y sacó el documento que contenía.

–Aquí tengo el testamento y las últimas voluntades de Isobel Marina Cullen, firmados en Mulberry Court, en el condado de Dorset…

John inició la lectura del testamento, cuya primera parte eran detalles de carácter legal. Mientras leía, Bella se tranquilizó un poco; albergaba la esperanza de que la reunión fuera breve y pudiera marcharse enseguida. El despacho se estaba calentando con la luz del sol de tarde, que entraba por la ventana, y tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no mirar a Edward.

Al cabo de unos minutos, John carraspeó. Había llegado el momento crucial.

–«Lego a mi querido sobrino nieto, Edward Anthony Cullen, la mitad de la propiedad conocida como Mulberry Court, en el contado de Dorset; en cuanto a la otra mitad, se la dejó en herencia a mi querida y vieja amiga Bella Swan. Los bienes y muebles se repartirán de forma equitativa entre las dos partes mencionadas».

Bella se quedó tan asombrada que estuvo a punto de levantarse del sillón. Jamás habría imaginado que tenía intención de dejarle la mitad de Mulberry Court; creía que solo iba a recibir las figurillas que decoraban la biblioteca de la casa.

Si en ese momento hubiera caído un cometa y le hubiera dado en la cabeza, no le habría sorprendido más.

Bella estaba tan desconcertada que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar los nombres del resto de los beneficiarios. Formaban una larga lista e incluían a personas como Louise, el ama de llaves de Mulberry Court, quien iba a recibir una suma bastante generosa de dinero. Pero lo más importante se quedaba en manos de Edward y en las suyas.

–Además de lo que ya habéis oído –continuó John–, la señora Cullen dejó algunas instrucciones.

El abogado hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando.

–Pidió que Mulberry Court no se ponga en venta hasta un año después de la fecha de su fallecimiento y que, llegado el caso, se haga lo posible para que la propiedad quede en manos de una pareja con hijos. Sé que el señor y la señora Cullen no llegaron a tener descendencia… supongo que le hacía ilusión que la casa se llenara de niños algún día.

Bella se emocionó al oír las palabras de John. Isobel, una mujer amable y encantadora que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, siempre había sido muy generosa con ella; y ahora, como acto final, le dejaba parte de la casa que tanto había amado.

Más que un regalo, era un honor.

Sin embargo, se preguntó cómo le afectaría ese regalo a corto plazo. Y qué significaría para Edward, aunque daba por sentado que no desperdiciaría su tiempo con ese asunto; a fin de cuentas estaba totalmente centrado en el famoso imperio empresarial de los Culen.

Tras unos segundos de silencio tenso, Bella decidió hablar.

–Me siento abrumada, pero también muy agradecida. Me emociona que la señora Cullen me quisiera hasta el punto de dejarme la mitad de su casa… y como es lógico, haré lo que sea necesario por facilitar el proceso.

Durante los minutos siguientes, Bella apenas se pudo concentrar en lo que estaba hablando. De repente, era propietaria de la mitad de Mulberry Court, una propiedad llena de tesoros. Y cuando el abogado le dio un manojo de llaves a cada uno, ella se quedó mirando las suyas con desconcierto.

Por fin, se levantaron de los sillones. Edward la miró a los ojos y Bella se dio cuenta de que él también se había quedado atónito. A continuación, se despidieron del abogado y salieron del edificio.

–Menuda sorpresa… –empezó a decir Edward, que se encogió de hombros–. Pero estoy seguro de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo que nos satisfaga a los dos.

Bella quiso hablar, pero él no había terminado.

–Me encargaré de que valoren la propiedad; así sabremos a qué atenernos el año que viene, cuando la vendamos… Es una lástima que mi tía abuela nos impusiera ese plazo. Habría sido mejor que lo solventáramos cuanto antes.

Ella lo volvió a mirar, incapaz de creer que se encontrara en aquella situación con Edward. Con el hombre del que se había enamorado en su adolescencia. Con el que le había enseñado lo que significaba desear y ser deseada.

No había olvidado sus encuentros románticos bajo las ramas del sauce que estaba detrás del huerto de la casa; ni había olvidado que Edward les puso punto final de repente y sin demasiadas explicaciones. Después de una de sus visitas, simplemente desapareció y se llevó su corazón con él.

Tragó saliva e intento no pensar en esos términos. Era agua pasada y, por otra parte, ahora tenía cosas más importantes entre manos.

Justo entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que Edward no había mostrado ningún agradecimiento por la herencia de su tía abuela; pero no le sorprendió, porque era miembro de la dinastía fabulosamente rica de los Cullen. Para él, la mitad de Mulberry Court y de sus bienes debía de ser poco menos que calderilla.

–Creo que tenemos que discutirlo, Edward –declaró con naturalidad–. Me consta que las propiedades personales de Isobel eran muy importantes para ella…

–No te preocupes por eso. Sobra decir que la valoración de la propiedad y de su contenido estará a cargo de un grupo de expertos en arte y en antigüedades. Se asegurarán de que todo se venda de forma adecuada.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–No me has entendido bien. No dudo de los expertos que pretendes contratar; simplemente creo que eso debería ser responsabilidad nuestra, tuya y mía. Al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de la propiedad de Isobel.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

–Sí, bueno… tal vez tengas razón –dijo a regañadientes–. Pero no ando sobrado de tiempo. Tengo que estar en mi oficina de Londres hasta finales de mes y luego me voy a Grecia. Además, supongo que tú también tendrás tus propios compromisos. Isobel mencionó en cierta ocasión que vivías y trabajabas en la capital.

Bella asintió.

–Sí, actualmente dirijo el equipo de la agencia de empleo Harcourt, aunque estoy buscando otro trabajo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Es que no estás contenta con tu empleo?

–No es eso… es que necesito un cambio.

Edward la miró con interés, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

–Bueno, si tú puedes, yo podría volver el fin de semana. Un par de días serán suficientes para hacernos una idea de lo que se debe hacer.

–Sí, por supuesto que puedo –dijo ella–, pero deberíamos tomarlo con calma. Quiero hacerlo bien, sin prisas… para honrar la memoria de Isobel.

Bella caminó hacia el lugar donde había aparcado el coche, con Edward pisándole los talones. Al llegar al vehículo, sacó una tarjeta y dijo:

–Si me necesitas antes del fin de semana, me puedes localizar en este número.

Él se guardó la tarjeta de Bella y le dio la suya, que ella metió en el bolso.

–Será mejor que me vaya –continuó–. Se está haciendo tarde y el tráfico será bastante peor que esta mañana, cuando vine.

Edward le abrió la portezuela. Bella se sentó al volante y se preguntó si debía pedirle disculpas por la situación en la que se encontraban, pero pensó que disculparse carecía de sentido. Isobel Cullen tenía derecho a dejar su casa a quien quisiera.

–Volveré el viernes por la noche –siguió Bella–. Así tendremos el sábado y el domingo para charlar tranquilamente y ver la propiedad. Supongo que me alojaré en alguno de los hostales de la zona –le informó.

–Yo también necesito alojamiento, así que me puedo encargar de reservar las habitaciones. Te llamaré por teléfono para darte los detalles.

–Ah… –dijo, sorprendida–. Gracias.

Bella arrancó el coche y se puso en marcha. Al mirar el retrovisor, vio que Edward seguía en el aparcamiento y se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Había reaccionado a la noticia con naturalidad, sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero suponía que habría preferido ser el propietario único de Mulberry Court.

En cualquier caso, se alegraba de volver sola a Londres. Así tendría ocasión de pensar en lo sucedido.

Ella, Bella Swan, acababa de heredar una fortuna. Era como ganar la lotería sin haber comprado un billete. Y no sabía si estaría preparada para tener tanto dinero. Ni siquiera había tocado la modestia herencia que le dejó su padre, quien había enviudado cuando ella solo tenía diez años.

Pero, al margen de ese asunto, había otro problema: que Edward y ella tendrían que estar juntos en unas condiciones de lo más extrañas. Ya no eran los jóvenes enamorados que habían sido diez años antes. Ahora, hasta la mención de esa época sería embarazosa para los dos.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por saber si Edward se acordaba de sus paseos, de sus caricias y de sus besos. Y también habría dado cualquier cosa por saber si recordaba que la había abandonado.

Edward estaba bastante agitado cuando subió a su coche. El encuentro con Bella había despertado emociones que creía olvidadas.

Frunció el ceño y apretó el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. En cuanto la vio en el despacho de John, se sintió dominado por un intenso sentimiento de pérdida. Se arrepentía de haberla abandonado diez años atrás, de haber permitido que el destino gobernara sus vidas.

Con el tiempo, Edward se había convencido de que no se volverían a ver; pero pensaba en ella con frecuencia y se preguntaba si se habría casado y si tendría hijos. Y aquella tarde, al notar que no llevaba anillo de casada, había sentido la necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos y probar su boca.

Pero naturalmente, refrenó sus impulsos. Bella no tenía motivos para quererlo a su lado otra vez.

Además, estaba muy sorprendido por la decisión de su difunta tía abuela. Aunque sabía que Isobel apreciaba mucho a Bella, no imaginaba que tuviera intención de dejarle la mitad de la propiedad. Sin embargo, tampoco le importaba demasiado; el dinero nunca había significado nada para él. En ese sentido, lo único que le interesaba era el éxito de la empresa familiar. Por lo menos, desde asumió que la empresa era su destino.

Al pensar en ello, Edward sonrió sin humor. Había cumplido todas las expectativas de su familia menos una, la de encontrar una esposa adecuada. Y si su padre se salía con la suya, sería una esposa de la familia Papadopoulos, que tenía importantes lazos financieros con el clan de los Cullen.

–Ya es hora de que te cases y sientes la cabeza –repetía Carlisle cada vez que surgía la conversación–. Una esposa griega sería una inversión magnífica… Hay dos jóvenes preciosas que están esperando a que te decidas. Cualquiera de ellas te haría feliz. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema?

El problema de Edward era muy sencillo; por muy atractivas que fueran Tanya y Irina Papadopoulos, no estaba enamorado de ellas. Y tampoco había otra mujer con quien quisiera compartir su vida.

Si alguna vez se casaba, sería por amor; un factor completamente ajeno a la inversión que su padre veía en el matrimonio.

Arrancó el motor y echó los hombros hacia atrás. De momento, el problema de Mulberry Court y los bienes que contenía era más inmediato que el de su matrimonio. E inevitablemente, implicaba pasar bastante tiempo con Bella y, conociéndola como la conocía, discutir hasta el último detalle.

Edward ya había tomado una decisión sobre su alojamiento. Y al salir de Dorchester, condujo rápidamente hasta llegar al hotel Horsehoe Inn, que se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de distancia.

Era un hotel pequeño, pero cómodo y discreto, donde podrían charlar y hacer negocios sin que nadie los distrajera. A Edward siempre le habían disgustado los grandes hoteles. Cuando estaba en Londres, se alojaba en su piso, que le ofrecía la tranquilidad que necesitaba y un garaje con capacidad suficiente para sus coches.

Y ahora, mientras aparcaba su elegante deportivo, se acordó de lo bien que Bella había sacado su coche del aparcamiento del bufete de John. Un coche viejo, aunque en buen estado. Y sin duda alguna, perfecto para moverse por Londres.

Aquello le dio una idea. El coche viejo indicaba que Bella tenía poco dinero; y la elección del coche, que era una mujer pragmática. Cabía la posibilidad de que diera su brazo a torcer si le ofrecía una suma mayor que el valor combinado de la casa y de los bienes que contenía. Además, su solución tenía la ventaja de que le evitaría la molestia de ir a Mulberry Court para valorar personalmente la propiedad.

Pero era imposible. Bella había dejado bien claro que no lo aceptaría. Estaba decidida a hacerlo en persona.

Edward gimió y se dijo en voz alta:

–Siempre te quise, Isobel; pero, ¿por qué me has hecho esto?

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Me regalan un review?**_

_**Actualizare la historia a medida que vayan comentando. Ya que tengo varios capítulos adaptados.**_

_**Nos vemos mañana en Una Noche de Amor en Río.**_

_**Felices Fiestas!**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Anny**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Esto es sólo una adaptación con los personajes de la saga Twilight.**

AL LLEGAR a casa, Bella se preparó una tostada y un chocolate caliente y, a continuación, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha.

Mientras el agua caliente borraba la tensión de sus cansados músculos, pensó en los sucesos de aquella tarde increíble. Su vida y su mundo habían cambiado por completo. A partir de entonces, nada sería igual.

Pero Bella también sabía que las formalidades de ese día y el hecho de haber heredado una fortuna eran poca cosa en comparación con lo que había sentido al volver a ver a Edward Cullen.

Se apartó el pelo y se enjabonó lánguidamente el cuello, los hombros y los brazos, consciente de que el simple hecho de pensar en él bastaba para que se sintiera sexual y peligrosamente sensible. Se acordó de cómo se había ruborizado cuando Edward la miró a los ojos y de cómo se le había acelerado el pulso. Quería apartar la mirada, pero no podía. Estaba tan paralizada por su cercanía física que quiso gritar.

Ya no era una adolescente ingenua y sin experiencia. Había crecido y se había liberado de la influencia de Edward. Su necesidad de él había desaparecido ante las obligaciones de la vida; obligaciones como salir adelante y mantener un trabajo que le permitía sobrevivir en un mundo tan duro como el de la capital inglesa.

Pero el destino los había unido otra vez. Y en esta ocasión, por un asunto de negocios.

Suspiró, alcanzó la toalla y pensó en los problemas que tenía antes de que John Mayhew leyera el testamento de Isobel.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde su ruptura con Mark. Había sido una separación tan inesperada como dolorosa, que le dolía aún más porque lo veía constantemente en compañía de su nueva pareja, con quien se llevaba muy bien. Y por si eso fuera poco, también estaba el asunto de Jacob Black; el interés de su jefe por ella era tan irritante que, al final, no tendría más remedio que dejar el trabajo.

De haber podido, habría dejado Londres y se habría marchado a un lugar completamente distinto. Por lo menos, hasta que las aguas se calmaran. Pero no podía.

Justo entonces, tuvo una revelación.

Isobel no le había dejado Mulberry Court porque la quisiera mucho, sino porque estaba al tanto de sus problemas y había querido ofrecerle una vía de escape.

Si se quedaba allí, aunque solo fuera una temporada, tendría ocasión de replantearse las cosas y de encontrar la paz necesaria para recuperarse de sus desengaños amorosos. Hasta le daría una excusa perfecta para quitarse de encima a Jacob. Podía decir que las circunstancias habían cambiado y que dejaba el trabajo porque la herencia de Isobel la obligaba a permanecer en Mulberry Court.

Bella se entusiasmó al instante. Solo sería una solución temporal, pero tenía dinero suficiente para sus necesidades inmediatas y, llegado el caso, estaba segura de poder encontrar un empleo en Dorchester.

Pero había un problema. Edward.

Y ya estaba pensando en lo que diría al conocer sus intenciones cuando el propio Edward le envió un mensaje al móvil; un mensaje que decía así: «He reservado habitaciones en Horseshoe. Nos vemos el viernes».

Bella dejó el teléfono a un lado y se preguntó dónde estaría y si se sentía tan confundido como ella por el bombazo de Mulberry Court. Pero supuso que no. Para él, sería un asunto insignificante; solo un detalle menor, aunque molesto, en su importante vida de problemas importantes.

Se metió en la cama y se tapó con el edredón. Desgraciadamente, no tenía ni hermanos ni hermanas con los que compartir la noticia. Y en cuanto a Alice, su mejor amiga, era demasiado tarde para llamarla por teléfono.

Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, pero no pudo. Porque lo único que veía con los ojos cerrados eran los ojos verdes de Edward, mirándola con esa intensidad que siempre la había excitado.

Bella no había estado nunca en el Horseshoe Inn, pero no tuvo problemas para encontrarlo. Se encontraba al final de un camino privado que avanzaba entre bosques y que casi le pareció el paraíso tras el largo trayecto desde la capital.

El recepcionista, un hombre alto y con barba, la saludó con una sonrisa.

–Hola, soy Adam. ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

–Tengo entendido que me han reservado una habitación –respondió–. Me llamo Bella Swan.

El hombre miró el registro y dijo:

–Ah, sí… el señor Cullen reservó dos habitaciones, la número dos y la número cinco. ¿Quiere tomar algo en nuestro bar? ¿O prefiere que la lleve a su habitación? Si tiene hambre, nuestro chef trabaja hasta la medianoche.

Bella se sintió inmediatamente cómoda. El ambiente del hotel era refinado, pero también cálido; un ambiente que sin duda alguna contaba con la aprobación de Edward.

–Bueno, no tengo nada contra tomar un té y tal vez un sándwich dentro de diez minutos, cuando deje mi equipaje –comentó Bella–. ¿Sabe si el señor Cullen ha llegado?

–Si ha llegado, no lo he visto… pero no debe de estar aquí, porque no ha firmado en el registro de clientes –Adam alcanzó una de las llaves que colgaban de la pared–. Sígame, por favor. La acompañaré.

A Bella le gustó su habitación. Era de decoración algo rústica, pero con todas las comodidades imaginables; perfecta para quedarse un par de noches. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, echó un vistazo al reloj y se preguntó qué debía hacer. No sabía si esperar a Edward o acostarse después de tomarse el té y el sándwich.

Justo entonces, sonó su teléfono móvil.

–Hola, Bella, soy Edward… siento aparecer tan tarde. ¿Te ha gustado el hotel?

–Sí, gracias.

–No estoy muy lejos de ahí. Supongo que llegaré en veinte minutos –le informó.

Ella dudó un momento y dijo:

–¿Quieres que te pida algo de comer? El recepcionista me ha dicho que el chef trabaja hasta la medianoche.

–No tengo hambre, pero podrías pedirme un whisky…

Él colgó el teléfono sin pronunciar una palabra más. Y media hora después, cuando por fin llegó, Bella se había comido el sándwich y estaba esperando en una esquina del bar con el whisky de Edward y una copa de vino.

–Hola… –Edward se sentó frente a ella y echó un trago de whisky–. Veo que has encontrado el bar enseguida.

Bella lo miró y pensó que parecía enfadado; quizás, por haber llegado tan tarde o, quizás, porque tener que reunirse con ella. Pero fuera por el motivo que fuera, no contribuyó precisamente a tranquilizarla.

–Ya es tarde para hablar sobre Mulberry Court –continuó él–. Te propongo que nos levantemos mañana a primera hora y que pasemos el día en la casa, catalogando su contenido. Cuanto antes empecemos, mejor.

Bella se terminó su vino y alcanzó su bolso.

–Comprendo que estás muy ocupado, Edward, pero…

–¿Pero?

–Me gustaría tomármelo con calma. Quiero pasear por Mulberry Court sin hacer otra cosa que revivir mi pasado. Como sabes, formó parte de mi vida cuando era niña… y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve. Ni siquiera pude asistir al entierro de Isobel. Se murió de un modo tan repentino, tan inesperado…

Edward asintió.

–Sí, recuerdo que tu ausencia me extrañó. Incluso llegué a pensar que alguien había cometido un error imperdonable y que no te había informado de su fallecimiento.

–No, no se olvidaron de mí. Es que estaba en cama, con una gripe tremenda… –Bella se levantó–. En fin, nos veremos por la mañana.

–Sí. Y tú podrás hacer tu viaje por la carretera del recuerdo…

Cuando Bella se marchó, Edward pidió un segundo whisky para relajarse. Había llegado tarde por culpa de un accidente de tráfico que le había causado una fuerte impresión. Él fue uno de los primeros en llegar, y le tocó sacar a dos niños de un coche que ya estaba envuelto en llamas. Casi parecía un milagro que ni los niños ni su madre, que conducía el vehículo, hubieran salido ilesos.

Minutos después, más tranquilo, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia la razón que explicaba su presencia en aquel lugar.

Había tenido tiempo de considerar la situación y de asumir que Bella no era culpable de las decisiones de Isobel. Pero iba a ser una molestia para los dos. Y si Bella se empeñaba en tomarse su tiempo, tendría que encontrar la forma de que se diera prisa.

Dio unos golpecitos a la copa de whisky y se preguntó si estaría dispuesta a venderle su parte de Mulberry Court. A fin de cuentas, vivir en Londres era caro. Y por lo que había visto, necesitaba un coche nuevo.

Terminó la copa y se acercó a recepción para pedir la llave de su dormitorio.

–¿Todo está a su gusto, señor Cullen? –preguntó Adam.

La respuesta de Edward fue enigmática.

–Con un poco de suerte, lo estará.

–No, no, no. No puedes hacerme esto. No es justo. Te puedes quedar con la casa, te puedes quedar con todo… ¡Pero eso es mío! ¡Isobel me la prometió!

La voz de Bella se apagó en un grito cuando las figuritas de porcelana se rompieron en mil pedazos.

Y entonces, despertó. Solo había sido una pesadilla, una de las más reales y más terribles de su vida.

Se sentó en la cama, se llevó una mano a la boca e intentó recordar las imágenes del sueño. Aún sentía la presión de sus manos en los brazos, mientras los forcejeaban como locos por la posesión de las piezas. Pero naturalmente, Edward era más fuerte y se iba a salir con la suya; así que, en un gesto de desesperación, ella las arrojó al suelo.

Bella se giró hacia la ventana, por donde entraban los primeros rayos de sol, y sonrió. Solo había sido eso, una pesadilla. No era real. Las figurillas de Isobel seguían a salvo en Mulberry Court.

Sin embargo, consideró la posibilidad de que el sueño hubiera sido una advertencia; una señal para que se mantuviera firme y no se dejara intimidar por el hecho de que Edward era pariente directo de su difunta amiga y ella, una intrusa.

Bella bajó a desayunar al restaurante tan pronto como le fue posible. Edward había llegado y estaba leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba un café, pero se levantó al verla y la observó con detenimiento.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros, ajustados, y una camiseta de color azul pálido. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta y su cara no mostraba el menor rastro de maquillaje. De hecho, tenía un aspecto lánguido que le recordó a la adolescente de otros tiempos.

–Estoy impresionado. No te esperaba hasta dentro de una hora, por lo menos.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos y se sentó.

–Tengo la costumbre de levantarme pronto.

–Si tú lo dices… ¿quieres tomar un café?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No, gracias. Prefiero un té.

Minutos más tarde, subieron al coche de Edward y se dirigieron a Mulberry Court, adonde llegaron enseguida. A Bella se le encogió el corazón cuando divisó la casa que tanto le gustaba y que, por un capricho del destino, había pasado a ser, parcialmente, de su propiedad.

Allí, a ambos lados del camino, junto a la entrada principal, estaban las casitas del ama de llaves y del jardinero. Bella giró la cabeza y contempló la segunda con nostalgia porque era el lugar donde había vivido con Charlie, su padre, durante ocho años; hasta que se marchó a estudiar a la universidad.

En aquella época, pasaba a menudo por la casita de Louise, el ama de llaves, una mujer encantadora que siempre tenía un trozo de tarta para ella. En cuanto a Paul, el marido de Isobel, lo veía poco; era una figura sombría que siempre estaba cuidando de sus negocios y que falleció súbitamente cuando Bella tenía trece años.

–¿Quién vive ahora en la casita del jardinero? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Edward le lanzó una mirada rápida.

–Benjamin. Se unió a «la empresa», como la tía abuela la llamaba, uno o dos meses después del fallecimiento de tu padre.

–¿Y Louise?

–Louise sigue aquí. Se encargará de cuidarlo todo hasta que… bueno, hasta que el futuro de Mulberry Court se aclare –declaró con diplomacia–. Pero tengo entendido que está en Durham, pasando unos días con una prima suya.

Bella sintió lástima de Louise. Aquel lugar había sido su hogar durante muchos años y estaba a punto de quedarse sin él y sin su empleo.

Edward detuvo el vehículo en el vado. Después, bajaron del coche y entraron en la casa. Bella respiró hondo y sintió una oleada de nostalgia al reconocer el aroma del lugar.

–Ha pasado tanto tiempo… –dijo en voz alta–. Cuando mi padre murió, Isobel tuvo la amabilidad de organizar una recepción aquí, en el invernadero; pero yo estaba tan alterada que no fui totalmente consciente de lo que ocurría.

Edward miró a su alrededor.

–Yo también llevaba años sin venir –le confesó–. Nunca tenía tiempo… o simplemente, no surgía la oportunidad.

Empezaron a caminar por la planta baja, sin cruzar demasiadas palabras. Edward se dedicó a tomar notas de lo que veía, pero Bella no lo imitó. Estaba encantada. Mulberry Court no parecía haber cambiado en absoluto.

La cocina estaba como siempre, al igual que el comedor con su enorme mesa de palisandro, la salita donde Isobel y ella veían la televisión o jugaban a las cartas y el salón que daba al invernadero, aunque notó que las cortinas eran nuevas.

Por fin, llegaron a la biblioteca, el lugar preferido de Bella.

Y sintió un alivio inconmensurable al observar que las figuritas de porcelana también seguían en el mismo lugar.

Pero al ver el cuadro de Isobel que dominaba la estancia, se quedó sin aliento. Era tan real que Isobel parecía a punto de levantarse de la silla donde la habían inmortalizado con sus grandes ojos grises, eternamente alegres y la sonrisa amable que Bella conocía tan bien.

Como el resto de las habitaciones, la biblioteca estaba abarrotada de objetos. Y Edward chasqueó la lengua con desagrado.

–Isobel era toda una coleccionista –declaró.

–Sí, pero hay coleccionistas y coleccionistas –dijo Bella a la defensiva–. Tu tía abuela tenía muy buen gusto.

–Ya.

–No sé lo que pretendes hacer, pero creo que es mejor que lo dejemos todo como está… hasta que vendamos la propiedad, quiero decir. Ten en cuenta que los posibles compradores se llevarán una impresión más positiva si ven una casa cuidada y perfectamente decorada. Una casa vacía es poco más que un cascarón sin vida.

Edward la miró y sintió un deseo sexual que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

–Desde luego, es una posibilidad que tendremos que discutir. Pero de momento y, en lo que a mí respecta, te puedes quedar con cualquier cosa que te guste –le ofreció–. Yo no necesito nada de esto.

Bella ya había imaginado que Edward no necesitaría nada de Mulberry Court. Y se preguntó si ella necesitaba algo. Aunque había heredado una propiedad valorada en una fortuna, no se veía a sí misma en una casa lo suficientemente lujosa como para albergar ninguna de las piezas de las colecciones de Isobel.

–Sinceramente, ahora no me apetece pensar en lo que quiero o necesito –le confesó–. Además, los únicos objetos que siempre me interesaron son esas dos figurillas de ahí… las del pastor y la pastora.

–Llévatelas si te gustan, porque al final venderemos todas esas cosas. Podemos retrasar lo inevitable, pero nada más.

Edward salió de la biblioteca y ella lo siguió por la ancha escalera que llevaba al primer piso, donde había seis dormitorios con sus cuartos de baño respectivos. Al llegar al descansillo, por cuya larga ventana entraba la luz del sol, Bella contuvo el aliento.

Era la primera vez en nueve años que subía por aquella escalera. Tuvo que resistirse al deseo de salir corriendo y abrir la puerta del último de los dormitorios, el dormitorio donde ella se alojaba cuando su padre se marchaba de viaje.

–Isobel tenía tantas amigas… recuerdo que siempre había invitados en la casa –comentó Bella–. Incluso yo me alojé aquí unas cuantas veces.

–Sí, lo sé… –Edward abrió una de las puertas del pasillo–. Esta era mi habitación, ¿sabes?

A Bella, que lo sabía de sobra, se le detuvo el corazón durante un segundo. Le pareció increíble que Edward preguntara eso. No podía haber olvidado lo mucho que sus visitas a la casa de Isobel significaban para ella. No podía haber borrado esa época de su memoria.

Al cabo de un rato, salieron de la casa y empezaron a pasear por los jardines. Bella notó que el de la parte trasera estaba bien cuidado y se deprimió al pensar que alguien había sustituido a su difunto padre en las tareas de jardinería.

Por lo demás, el exterior de Mulberry Court había cambiado tan poco como el interior. Hasta distinguió el camino semioculto que llevaba al sauce bajo el que Edward y ella habían pasado tantos momentos románticos.

Justo entonces, él se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente y apartó la vista.

–Tengo que volver al hotel –anunció Edward con frialdad–. Espero una llamada telefónica importante y me gustaría comprobar el correo electrónico… además, ya es la una de la tarde. Seguro que te apetece comer.

Para su sorpresa, Bella descubrió que no tenía hambre; pero se acordó de los sándwiches de Adam, absolutamente adictivos.

–Sí, me gustaría comer algo.

Mientras se dirigían al coche, añadió:

–Por otra parte, creo que debería llamar a mi jefe. Ha estado fuera de la oficina durante unos días, pero sé que volvía este fin de semana. Puede que necesite informarme de algo antes del lunes.

Edward no mostró ningún interés por el comentario de Bella. Subieron al coche y, cuando ya se dirigían al hotel, decidió proponerle lo que le había estado rondando la cabeza. Pero tenía que elegir las palabras con cuidado.

–Me gustaría ayudarte, Bella.

–¿Ayudarme? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que estaría encantado de organizar la tasación de Mulberry Court y de sus bienes y de pagarte una suma más que generosa por la mitad de la propiedad; naturalmente, con efecto inmediato y teniendo en cuenta la inflación.

Bella no dijo nada. Se había quedado sin habla.

–Sería una buena solución para los dos –insistió él–. Te ahorraría problemas y te eximiría de cualquier responsabilidad… además, tú misma has dicho que no quieres nada salvo dos de las figurillas de la biblioteca.

–Mira, Edward…

–Sería fácil, te lo aseguro. John Mayhew se encargaría de la transacción.

Edward detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento del hotel y se giró hacia Bella, que se había ruborizado.

–Edward, has olvidado lo que te dije.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que estoy decidida a desempeñar mi papel en la venta de la propiedad y de las posesiones de tu tía abuela.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con desagrado. Bella sabía que no le había hecho esa oferta por hacerle un favor, sino porque la consideraba un inconveniente y se la quería quitar de encima cuanto antes.

–Te agradezco la preocupación –declaró Bella con evidente ironía–, pero debo rechazar tu ofrecimiento, Edward. Mulberry Court y yo tenemos mucho que compartir antes de que esto acabe.

Después, abrió la portezuela, salió del vehículo y se dirigió hacia la entrada del hotel con paso rápido.

De vuelta en su habitación, Edward sacó el ordenador portátil y lo puso encima de la cama, sintiéndose inusualmente distraído.

La visita matinal a Mulberry Court había avivado sus recuerdos hasta el punto de que notaba la presencia de Isobel en cada rincón de la casa. A fin de cuentas, siempre se había sentido más cerca de su tía abuela que de sus padres, y su mirada en el retrato de la biblioteca le había alterado ligeramente.

Se encogió de hombros y pensó que, en cualquier caso, había perdido la posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo razonable con Bella. Tal vez se lo había planteado en mal momento. Además, Bella no era una mujer que se dejara persuadir con facilidad.

Pero la casa y su contenido le parecían un problema insignificante en comparación con otro. Se sentía como si la mujer más deseable del mundo le hubiera despertado de un sueño de cien años. Y no sabía si habría despertado a tiempo de reconquistar su amor.

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Me regalan un review?**_

_**Gracias por los 11 reviews! =D Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Anny**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Esto es sólo una adaptación con los personajes de la saga Twilight.**_

Algo alterada, Bella se lavó la cara y se cepilló el cabello en el cuarto de baño para tranquilizarse un poco.

La visita matinal había resultado desconcertante. Desde un punto de vista legal, Edward y ella eran los nuevos propietarios de Mulberry Court; pero la casa estaba tan impregnada del recuerdo de Isobel que, en determinados momentos, se había sentido como si fueran un par de intrusos.

Sin embargo, la propuesta de Edward era lo que real mente le inquietaba. Quería que se lavara las manos y le dejara la casa a él. Y sin duda alguna, estaba dispuesto a pagar una cantidad considerable de dinero.

Bella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

Edward no entendía sus sentimientos. En su opinión, Isobel había dividido la propiedad entre los dos porque deseaba que Mulberry Court tuviera un fin digno y había pensado que dos cabezas pensarían mejor que una.

Frunció el ceño y se dijo que quizás se estaba equivocando con él. Cabía la posibilidad de que solo quisiera hacerle un favor. Pero desestimó la idea de inmediato. Edward era el jefe de la dinastía de los Cullen, un frío hombre de negocios para el que los sentimientos carecían de importancia.

Confundida, Bella pensó que ya había tenido bastante por el momento y sacó el teléfono móvil para llamar a Edward.

–Hola, Edward. Tengo una pequeña jaqueca, así que voy a tumbarme un rato –declaró con tranquilidad–. ¿Qué te parece si seguimos más tarde con nuestra conversación? Podríamos cenar juntos…

Edward dejó pasar un par de segundos antes de responder.

–Buena idea. Reservaré una mesa para las ocho… si crees que te habrás recuperado para entonces, por supuesto –añadió con sarcasmo.

Bella casi pudo ver la expresión de impaciencia de Edward, pero suspiró y mantuvo la calma. La herencia de Isobel los obligaba a estar juntos y ser socios durante un año entero, hasta que vendieran la propiedad.

–Sí, por supuesto que estaré bien. Te veré a las ocho.

Bella cortó la comunicación y se dijo que, al final, Edward se alegraría de que hubiera retrasado la reunión. Seguro que tenía asuntos más importantes a los que dedicar su tiempo.

Pero se equivocaba.

Edward alcanzó la copa de whisky que había dejado en la barra del bar y pensó que la mañana no había salido como esperaba. Imaginaba que Bella y él hablarían con franqueza sobre las posesiones de su tía abuela y que harían una lista de los bienes o, al menos, que empezarían a hacerla. Hasta había supuesto que se llevaría algunos de los objetos de Isobel, libros o quizás alguna silla, cosas pequeñas que meter en su coche.

Sin embargo, solo había mostrado interés por las dos figurillas de la biblioteca. Y quería que todo lo demás permaneciera in situ.

Bella estaba tumbada en la cama, leyendo un libro y tomándose un café, cuando el teléfono móvil empezó a sonar.

Al oír la voz de Simon Harcourt, frunció el ceño.

–Ah, hola, Simon…

Simon le explicó el motivo de su llamada y siguió hablando durante unos minutos, hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

–Me temo que no te podré acompañar a la conferencia. De hecho, este lunes voy a presentar mi dimisión.

–¿Tu dimisión? –preguntó, sorprendido–. ¿Por qué?

–Es una larga historia. He heredado una propiedad en el campo y tengo que dejar Londres inmediatamente.

Bella tragó saliva. Acababa de quemar sus barcos. Por lo menos, en lo referente a Simon; porque, en lo tocante a Edward, ni siquiera sabía en qué punto estaba.

Bella se puso un vestido de color berenjena, que había metido en la maleta a última hora, y se miró en el espejo.

Con mangas, escote pronunciado y falda hasta las rodillas, era su vestido preferido. Siempre que lo llevaba, se recogía el cabello en un tocado alto para centrar la atención en el escote y se maquillaba tan ligeramente como tenía por costumbre, con un toque de sombra de ojos y una base leve.

A las ocho en punto, el reloj de pared del descansillo empezó a sonar. Ella salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la escalera.

Edward estaba en el bar, charlando con Adam. Cuan do vio a Bella, su pulso se aceleró tanto como el de ella, que sonrió con timidez. Su antiguo novio se había afeitado y se había puesto unos pantalones de vestir con una camisa y una chaqueta muy elegante. Estaba tan guapo que parecía un modelo de revista de moda.

Inmediatamente, Adam alcanzó dos menús y los llevó a una de las mesas más tranquilas del restaurante, en el fondo del local.

–Les recomiendo que tomen lubina. No podrían ser más frescas; las pescamos esta misma mañana –afirmó con orgullo.

A continuación, abrió una botella de champán, les sirvió dos copas y se despidió.

–Volveré a tomarles nota cuando se hayan decidido.

Edward miró a Adam, que se alejó al instante, y dijo:

–Es un profesional excelente. Por cierto, espero que apruebes la elección del champán… ha sido cosa mía.

Bella se llevó la copa a los labios y pensó que era un champán magnífico.

–¿Estamos celebrando algo?

Edward arqueó una ceja.

–¿Tenemos que celebrar algo para tomar champán?

Bella sonrió brevemente.

–No, supongo que no. Es que solo tomo champán en las bodas… y como no soy especialista en vinos, siempre me ha parecido una bebida especial.

Edward la miró con detenimiento. Su pelo brillaba a la luz de las velas, que le daban un tono caoba; pero le pareció algo pálida.

–¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ya se te ha pasado la jaqueca?

Ella asintió.

–Sí, completamente. De hecho, me muero de hambre.

Bella alcanzó el menú, esperando que Edward no notara el temblor de sus manos. Jamás habría imaginado que volvería a estar tan cerca de él; que volvería a respirar el mismo aire y a contemplar aquella boca de dientes perfectos.

Edward no era un simplemente atractivo. Tenía un tipo de carisma muy seductor, muy mediterráneo, que volvía locas a las mujeres.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ya habían pedido la cena y estaban esperando a que los sirvieran, Edward se volvió a referir a Mulberry Court.

–He estado pensando esta tarde y me he preguntado si hacemos bien al dejar la casa vacía durante tanto tiempo. Corremos el peligro de que alguien la ocupe. En Londres es bastante común.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–Louise y Benjamin se encargan de vigilar, ¿no?

–Sí, pero no podrían impedir que alguien entre de noche, aprovechando la oscuridad. Y si nos ocupan la casa, tendremos un problema… deberíamos buscar una solución, aunque sea temporal –dijo.

Bella no pudo creer lo que había oído. Podía ser la excusa que estaba buscando para quedarse en Mulberry Court. Pero decidió guardar silencio al respecto.

Justo entonces, Adam reapareció con las lubinas y la ensalada que habían pedido y los volvió a dejar a solas.

–¿Qué has estado haciendo durante los últimos diez años? –preguntó Edward de repente–. Isobel me dijo que habías terminado una carrera.

–Sí, estudié Economía y luego empecé a trabajar en Harcourt, la agencia de trabajo que te comenté, pero la voy a dejar.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Bella respondió sin mirarlo.

–Todavía no estoy segura. Quiero tomarme un tiempo para pensar… entre tanto, supongo que buscaré un trabajo temporal.

Edward guardó silencio durante unos momentos y preguntó:

–¿Vives sola?

–Sí.

–Entonces, no hay ningún hombre especial en tu vida…

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No. ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes esposa e hijos en alguna parte?

–No. De hecho, lo de tener esposa e hijos me parece una posibilidad bastante remota en este momento.

A Bella no le sorprendió su respuesta. Edward tenía éxito con las mujeres, pero nunca le había parecido de la clase de personas que buscaban una relación duradera. Prefería las relaciones breves, sin compromisos.

–Me extraña que no salgas con nadie –dijo él–. Londres está lleno de hombres en busca de mujeres bellas. ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para escapar de ellos?

Bella se sintió halagada por su comentario, pero lo disimuló.

–Bueno, tampoco se puede decir que haya estado sola…

–¿Ah, no?

–No. Poco después de que mi padre muriera, conocí a un hombre con el que estuve saliendo una temporada, Jason –Bella se detuvo un momento–. Me ayudó bastante al principio; parecía entender lo mucho que yo extrañaba a mi padre… cuando pienso en aquella época, siento lástima de él. El pobre hombre tuvo que soportar horas y más horas de mis monólogos autocomplacientes.

Edward no dijo nada, pero la miró con ternura. En ausencia de su madre, que había fallecido cuando ella era una niña pequeña, su relación con su padre había sido particularmente intensa. Era normal que la muerte de Charlie le hubiera afectado mucho. Y en cualquier caso, Bella tenía un fondo vulnerable que siempre le llegaba al corazón.

–Las grandes ciudades pueden ser muy solitarias –comentó él.

Bella mantuvo la mirada en el plato. No sentía el menor deseo de hablar de Mark, el hombre del creía haber estado enamorada. La inesperada ruptura de su relación le había dolido mucho. Además de abandonarla y de marcharse con una amiga común, Mark le había dicho que la encontraba fría y distante.

Si la hubiera llamado «frígida» no le habría molestado más.

–Al final me di cuenta de que estaba utilizando a Jason. Me venía bien como hombro donde llorar, pero no sentía nada por él. Era una buena persona. Y ahora me siento terriblemente culpable por lo que hice.

Bella echó un trago de champán y sonrió.

–Pero no le fue mal –continuó–. Conoció a otra mujer al cabo de unos días y, según tengo entendido, se van a casar.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

–¿Al cabo de unos días? Al parecer, tenía prisa por casarse –ironizó.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio y siguió comiendo. Ya estaban terminando cuando Edward comentó:

–Mi tía se deprimió mucho con la muerte de tu padre. Charlie llevaba tanto tiempo con nosotros que casi era de la familia. Además, falleció tan joven… ¿Cuántos años tenía?

–Cincuenta y nueve –respondió sin más.

Bella dejó pasar unos momentos y añadió:

–¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué tal están?

–Mi padre dejó el trabajo. Ahora vive con mi madre en las Bermudas… y como su hermano también se ha jubilado, yo soy el único de la familia que sigue al timón. De hecho, soy el último que les queda.

Bella comprendió la importancia de lo que Edward le acababa de confesar. Si no tenía hijos, la dinastía Cullen moriría con él.

–E Isobel también era la última de su generación, claro…

Él asintió.

–En efecto. Y la única inglesa que logró entrar en nuestra comunidad –observó con humor–. Nunca había pasado antes, pero mi familia la adoraba y adoraba que hubiera elegido Mulberry Court para vivir. A fin de cuentas, era una mujer que viajaba mucho; podría haber vivido en cualquier otro sitio.

–Sí, lo sé. Siempre me contaba cosas sobre los sitios en los que había estado. Lograba que te sintieras como si estuvieras en ellos.

–Isobel sabía contar una buena historia.

–¿Y dónde vives tú?

–Oh, aquí y allá… –respondió con indiferencia–. Tengo un piso en Londres, otro en Grecia y un apartamento en el Upper East Side de Nueva York, pero nunca estoy demasiado tiempo en ninguno. No he encontrado un lugar donde me apetezca echar raíces, aunque supongo que mi casa de Atenas es mi hogar.

Bella se acordó de lo que le había prometido cuando eran más jóvenes; que algún día, la llevaría a su país natal.

Pero decidió no mencionarlo.

–¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que tienes razón con lo de Mulberry Court.

–¿Con qué en concreto?

–Con el peligro de que alguien se cuele en la casa –respondió–. Y es posible que tenga la solución perfecta.

–¿En serio?

–Bueno… podría quedarme en la casa durante una temporada –dijo, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado–. Un mes o algo así.

Edward la miró con sorpresa.

–¿Es posible? ¿No tienes que volver a Londres?

–No. Y a decir verdad, me vendría bien… el piso donde vivo ahora pertenece a Simon Harcourt y lo perderé en cuanto deje el trabajo. Además, necesito cambiar de aires y alejarme un poco de la capital.

Edward apretó los labios.

–Pero Mulberry Court es un lugar bastante aislado… ¿estás segura de que te acostumbrarás a vivir allí, sola?

Bella sonrió.

–Estoy acostumbrada a la soledad. Y por otra parte, las casas de Louise y Benjamín solo están a un minuto de distancia.

Él se encogió de hombros. Aunque la idea no le agradara, Bella tenía derecho a quedarse en la propiedad. Al fin y al cabo, la mitad era suya.

–Por mí, no hay problema. Pero, ¿cuándo te mudarías?

–A principios de mayo. He pensado que, si estoy mal de dinero, podría buscarme un trabajo en Dorchester.

Edward estuvo a punto de ofrecerle ayuda económica, pero se contuvo. Bella siempre había sido una mujer muy independiente.

–Imagínatelo… ¡será la señora de Mulberry Court! –exclamó, sonriendo–. Como cuando era niña y jugaba a esas cosas.

Bella rompió a reír y enseguida le dio un ataque de hipo. Edward se fijó en el rubor de sus mejillas y se acordó de que nunca había sabido beber, así que se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

–Ha sido un día largo, Bella. Creo que deberías acostarte.

Bella se puso en pie con alguna dificultad y alcanzó el bolso. Edward la tomó del brazo y la acompañó a su dormitorio, ante cuya puerta se detuvieron unos segundos, mientras ella buscaba la llave.

–¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte en Mulberry Court? Piénsalo bien. Si cambias de opinión, podemos hablar con John Mayhew para que busque un inquilino apropiado.

–No quiero que un desconocido viva en… nuestra casa –acertó a decir–. Por lo menos, de momento.

Bella se dejó llevar por un impulso y le dio un beso en la mejilla con intención de entrar en el dormitorio y cerrar la puerta; pero Edward reaccionó tan deprisa que, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba entre sus brazos.

Todas las alarmas de Bella se encendieron al instante. Y fue eso lo que, en el último momento, la llevó a apartar la cabeza y alejarse de sus labios.

–Buenas noches, Edward.

Bella cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella durante unos segundos, intentando tranquilizarse. Había cometido un error muy grave al darle ese beso en la mejilla; un beso que Edward había malinterpretado y que había tomado como una invitación.

O quizás, no.

Quizás no lo había malinterpretado. Porque en el fondo de su corazón, Bella ardía en deseos de que la besara.

A decir verdad, le extrañaba que hubiera encontrado las fuerzas necesarias para resistirse a él, para no apretarse contra su fuerte pecho, para no permitir que su aroma profundamente masculino despertara en ella sus instintos más animales.

Pero lo había conseguido.

De algún modo, había recordado a tiempo que ya había pasado por ese trago y que no estaba dispuesta a que Edward Cullen le volviera a partir el corazón.

Cuando entró a su habitación, que estaba a dos puertas de la de Bella, Edward se acercó a la ventana y apretó los dientes. Acababa de descubrir lo que se sentía al ser rechazado por una mujer.

Pensó en lo que podría haber pasado entre ellos y se imaginó desnudándola, acariciándola, besándola, usando su experiencia para excitarla y hacerle sentir el mismo deseo que él sentía por ella.

A continuación, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Después de una ducha tan fría como rápida, se miró en el espejo y frunció el ceño. Tenía la absurda sensación de que, en las últimas horas, le habían salido más arrugas en la frente.

Bella no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo tan dulce, tan perfecta y tan difícil como la primera vez que la vio.

_**Tercer Capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Me regalan un review?**_

_**Gracias por los 19 reviews! =D Me alegra que les guste la historia.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Anny**_


End file.
